


you know me

by elfloversanonymous (asexuelf)



Series: Femdom Pussy Indulgence [6]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Dom Merrill (Dragon Age), Elf/Elf Relationship(s), F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Past Abuse, Past Danarius/Fenris (Dragon Age), Rope Bondage, Safewords, Shibari, Sub Fenris (Dragon Age), bdsm club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/elfloversanonymous
Summary: Fenris submits. Merrill makes it easier.





	you know me

**Author's Note:**

> planned to make this a big au, even had more stuff written out for it, but forgot about it and lost my passion for it... so here's the cute little beginning bit that i thought worked well enough on its own. maybe i'll eventually add more to it, who knows!
> 
> the gold/silver/bronze watchwords (in place of the green/yellow/red stoplight safeword system) is something i read in a cullenquizitor fic called 'In Service To The Inquisitor' by barbex here on ao3! i found it charming and stealed it :3c
> 
> anyways, sorry for any errors and i hope you enjoy!

The Hanged Man wasn’t well-known for being a particularly _ nice _ club - Void, it wasn’t even half as clean or orderly as the much better club The Blooming Rose that was maybe a half hour’s walk away. But, that wasn’t what Fenris was looking for when he came to Kirkwall. He was looking for _ safety_.

It didn’t matter what The Hanged Man was known for, because the reason Fenris had ever stepped inside was that it wasn’t known at all.

Danarius wouldn’t find him here. _ Won't _ find him here.

Tonight, Fenris is displayed before a few other patrons as Merrill teaches old Dalish knots. The ropes feel strange against his skin, not at all like Qunari bondage; not in the shape or the build of the knots and certainly not in the heritage. These are knots that should belong to him as much as Merrill. Merrill had said so herself - that’s why she’s giving the presentation at all, to teach other elves these knots - but to Fenris, they just feel borrowed.

With Merrill’s deft hands on him, maybe he can go as far as to say _ gifted_, but he still isn’t sure he knows how to keep them.

If not for Danarius, would he know these knots already? Would these, like Merrill, have been the first he learned from a Keeper or an older sibling?

These are foolish thoughts, he thinks. It’s usually not so easy to fall into rabbit holes like this during a scene (even the relatively shallow ones he's been sticking to lately), but he’s not really into it. He floats distantly, lost in thought instead of happy submission, but it’s still pleasant. He tells himself so - gives himself something else to focus on. The eyes watching his body are respectful and admiring, seeing him not as a display case for Merrill’s craftsmanship, but instead a lovely model. That helps him the most.

He never liked the eyes of Danarius’ associates.

“Alright?” Fenris jumps at the feeling off Merrill's lips at his ear. “I can stop now if you need me to.”

Fenris starts to tell her he's fine but stops. It's taken a very long time to grow practiced in honestly, especially during a scene, but Fenris is far enough along to tell her, "I feel a little strange. Bad memories."

The sound Merrill makes is only distantly pitying; as much as Fenris struggles to accept it, her hands on him grow less demanding and the look in her eyes when she walks around to his front is empathetic and understanding.

She shields him from the crowd and kneels to his height - something no other Dom has ever done for him. "Do you want to stop?"

"No." He's still being honest.

"What's your color?"

"Silver." In the middle. _ I want to be here, but be gentle with me. _ She rewards him with a soft kiss to his hairline. "I… will try to tell you if it changes."

Her forehead is smooth and a little cold against his own, and her eyes are bright and pleased (and proud). "That's all I ask of you."

She goes back to her nimble work with the sub before her feeling much better.

Thoughts still cling to the sides of his skull, Danarius' nails clawing away at the present to make way for the past, but it's… easier. He can focus more on the lilting accent of Merrill's words; the way she points out certain techniques or shares the history behind them. 

Merrill takes his _ silver _ and turns it into gentler hands and lingering touches. She pulls less, moves him less, and engages him more.

"Turn your shoulder a bit? Excellent."

Each new line of praise is like sunlight on his skin.

"Now try to tug? Good job, thank you-"

To be able to do what she wants him to - to do something so simple and have it be _ correct_… This is all he needs.

The soft swell of Merrill's chest is against his back, her sharp chin resting over his shoulder as she gestures to the pattern she's created on his chest. With each pass of her hands over his arms, over his abdomen, he grows more relaxed. The quiet murmur of questions from the audience doesn't pull him away, but pulls him closer, until he finally - _ finally _ \- feels small, and significant, and useful.

He lays his head back and feels the length of her ear against his face. "Gold," he whispers to her, and almost against his own will, kisses the point.

A few of the people watching laugh fondly, but it doesn't grate like it might have. He's floating now, feeling pretty and tender, and Merrill is smiling. She's so close to him that he can see the texture of her skin under her red eyeshadow. He can see the folds that make up the creases at the corner of her eyes, put there by her smile - put there by him.

He kisses her ear again and her smiling turns to laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> using dalish knotwork (like they'd use on aravels or in clothing) for kink seems like such a merrill thing. gods i love her...
> 
> thank you for reading! 💖 let me know if you're interested in more - having two ongoing dom merrill fics would be hilariously on-brand for me


End file.
